


Miki Miura's Harem

by F1Krazy



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Cowgirl, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Missionary, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1Krazy/pseuds/F1Krazy
Summary: Miki Miura has a problem: she's embarrassed about the fact that she's a hermaphrodite. However, with the help of her best friend Suzu, she realizes it's something she can be proud of. With newfound confidence, Miki sets about conquering every girl in Yamaku (and then some) in a quest to gather the biggest harem she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the smutfic train! Got no less than fifteen chapters planned for this one. How many of them I'll actually write, and how long it'll take me to write them, is another matter entirely. Hope you perverts enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it =w=

The burning sensation between Miki’s legs had intensified to the point where it was no longer bearable. At first she had managed to soothe herself through masturbation, but not even that was enough anymore. She needed a release. The problem was, she was still rather self-conscious about that… _thing_ inside her panties. She had been teased about it before, and she didn’t want to have to go through that again. As a result, however, she had let her sexual frustration build up until she could stand it no more, and now she was sat in class in visible discomfort, shifting in her seat with a pained grimace.

Suzu, sitting next to her, could tell what the problem was. As Miki’s best friend, she was the only one who knew about it. She had hoped that Miki would have sorted it out by now, but since she obviously hadn’t, Suzu decided to take it upon herself to help Miki. It was the least she could do for her friend.

As the ball rang to end the lesson, Miki got up to leave, eager to head back to her room and try to relieve herself, but Suzu grabbed her sleeve and tugged her back down into her seat. “We need to talk,” she said.

Miki scowled, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat as she turned to face Suzu. “Now’s really not a good time, Suzu...” she said.

“Exactly,” said Suzu, shooting a glance at the desk beneath which Miki’s crotch was hidden. “You’re too horny to function right now, aren’t you? Why haven’t you done anything about it?"

Miki would have blushed at this, had she not been accustomed to her friend’s bluntness. “You know why, Suzu,” she said. “I don’t want to show it to anyone. It’s too embarrassing.”

“So you’re just gonna let it build up until you explode?” said Suzu. “Honestly, Miki...” The blue-haired girl got up from her desk, crossing over to Miki’s, and placed a soft hand on Miki’s crotch. She could feel the large bulge throbbing gently beneath the fabric of her friend’s skirt. Miki had been bullied in elementary school because of her... extra appendage, and accordingly she had tried to hide it ever since. Suzu was the only one in Yamaku, apart from the medical staff, who knew about it.

Miki let out a soft gasp as her member received the foreign touch it had been so longing for. “S... Suzu... what are you-“

“You need to get laid.” Suzu cut off Miki’s complaints with a typically blunt remark. “I’m the only one in Yamaku that you trust enough to reveal your secret to. Therefore... I’m the only one in Yamaku who can help you. Am I wrong?”

This time, Miki did blush, astonished at what her friend was suggesting. “Well... I guess, but... we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Suzu nodded, and her hand started to gently caress Miki’s bulge. “That’s why I’ll help you this one time,” she said. “But I want you to promise me that next time you need sex, you won’t leave it this long, and you’ll find someone else to screw. I’m sure you’ll find there’s plenty of girls here at Yamaku who’d be happy to ride your girl-cock.”

Miki would have replied had her brain not been completely overloaded by pleasure. In her current state of unbearable heat, even these mere touches of Suzu’s hand through the fabric of her skirt and panties were enough to send ripples of ecstasy through her entire body. After a moment, she managed to gather her senses enough to gasp, “Not... not here... I’ll explode...”

Suzu nodded, and her hand retreated at once. “Then let’s go to your room,” she said. “We’ll do it there.”

“Okay.” Miki stood up, nearly banging her bulge on the desk as she did so. Usually she kept it tucked away, hidden from detection, but right now she was so horny that her erection could no longer be contained. Blushing a little harder, she prayed that they would not run into anyone on their way back to the dorms. As their pair started to exit the classroom, two more potential problems occurred to Miki. “This is your first time, isn’t it, Suzu?” she asked.

“It’s yours as well,” Suzu pointed out. “And that’s okay. I think it’s better if your first time is with someone you know and trust. Am I wrong?”

Miki shook her head. “No, you’re right, but-”

“What else is there?” asked Suzu, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“I don’t have any condoms,” said Miki.

“It’s okay,” said Suzu. “I have a morning-after pill that I got from the nurse. I won’t get pregnant from this.”

Miki was honestly impressed. “Wow, you really thought this through, didn’t you?” she remarked.

Suzu nodded, her expression momentarily serious. “You’ve suffered for too long, Miki,” she said. “I won’t let you suffer any longer. We’re fucking tonight, no matter what.”

Miki was still a little nervous, but smiled and nodded, glad that her friend cared so much about her wellbeing. “Thanks, Suzu,” she said.

The two girls made their way through the main building and out into the grounds, Miki’s erection thankfully subsiding such that the bulge in her skirt was no longer visible. She remained extremely horny, however, and a damp spot began to appear in her panties as she looked forward to the prospect of finally having her lust sated.

As they entered the dorm building and began to make their way through the corridors, the bulge in Miki’s skirt returned, and seemed to grow larger than ever as they approached her room. Suzu couldn’t help noticing it, a red tinge appearing in her cheeks. _Just how big is she...?_ , she wondered.

By the time Miki arrived outside her dorm room, she could bear it no longer. Throwing open the door, she didn’t even wait for Suzu to follow her inside before ripping off her skirt and panties, letting out a sigh as her throbbing member was finally unsheathed. Suzu hurriedly followed her inside and shut the door behind her, before stopping to gaze in awe and horror at what her friend had been keeping hidden all that time.

Miki’s cock was truly enormous, around eleven inches long, and with girth to match. She was a full-package futa, equipped with a pair of testicles as well as a vagina; as expected of an athlete, both were completely shaven. Miki’s balls were somewhat swollen from lack of sexual activity, the head of her cock was coated with precum, and her pussy was dripping wet, her juices starting to run down her thighs. Suzu let out a gasp of her own as her eyes drank in the full majesty of the sight. “Miki...” she breathed. “You never told me you were so... well-endowed...”

“You never asked,” said Miki, as she started to unbutton her shirt. “You know it’s not something I like to talk about-“

“It’s amazing,” Suzu blurted out. She knelt down to get a closer look, her face just inches from the thick brown shaft. “And... you thought people would make fun of this?”

“They did in elementary school,” said Miki. Removing her shirt, she revealed her sports bra and surprisingly large breasts, as well as her toned stomach and abdomen.

“Your cock wasn’t this big in elementary school!” said Suzu incredulously, astonished that Miki could have been ashamed of such a package. “Seriously, Miki... I don’t think there’s a single girl in this school who wouldn’t fuck this cock...”

In her state of overwhelming lust, Miki was starting to get impatient. “Well, are you gonna fuck it, or are you just gonna kneel there and compliment it?” she asked.

Suzu smiled at Miki’s seeming desperation. “Of course,” she said. Gently grasping the base in one hand, Suzu leant in and kissed the head of Miki’s cock. Her tongue slowly slid out from between her lips, licking up Miki’s precum.

Miki gasped again and started to moan as Suzu’s tongue got to work. Though the blue-haired virgin was not especially skilled, to her equally inexperienced (and extremely sensitive) friend her touches felt like heaven. “A-ahh... S-Suzu... mnnh...”

“You really should have come to me about this earlier,” said Suzu in between greedy licks. “Mmmh... your cock tastes so good...”

“Then why don’t you give me a blowjob?” suggested Miki. “Though I don’t think I’ll last very long...” Her cock was already starting to twitch.

Opening her mouth wide, Suzu slowly moved her head forward, taking in the first few inches of Miki’s shaft. She paused for a moment to get used to the sensation of having a mouthful of cock, then started to slowly bob her head back and forth, her lips and tongue caressing Miki’s shaft as she went. Her hand began to jerk the base of Miki’s shaft, moving in time with her mouth and pleasuring the entire length.

Miki’s head tilted back and she began to moan louder as waves of pleasure rippled through her body, filling her with an ecstasy she’d never felt before. She would probably feel angry at herself for having not done this sooner, if she wasn’t engulfed in pleasure from head to toe. Already she was having to hold back climax, unwilling to let the sensation stop just yet, but within moments it became inevitable. “Fuck... I’m gonna cum, Suzu...” she moaned. Wary of the potential size of her cumload, she hastily added, “Pull back, pull back-”

Suzu, confused, pulled back just in time for several thick ropes of warm, sticky cum to splatter all over her face and hair, splashing into her still-open mouth. Miki went cross-eyed, her knees buckling as her immense orgasm continued, several months’ worth of sexual frustration spilling out of her at once. Suzu’s face was painted almost completely white with cum, the hot liquid dripping onto her shirt and skirt, staining them. Had Suzu tried to swallow such a massive load, she would most likely have choked upon it.

Finally, the torrent ceased, and Miki staggered backwards and sat down on the bed as she recovered from the intense orgasm. Her cock remained as rigid as ever, a small trickle of cum still leaking from the tip. Suzu continued to kneel where she was, panting a little as she tried to process what had just happened. Closing her eyes, she swallowed down the cum that had landed in her mouth, then wiped some of it away from her face and gulped that down as well. “Wow... you really _did_ need that...” she said.

Miki nodded, her breath rapidly recovering. “Yeah,” she said. “You’re right... I should have asked for help with this sooner...”

Suzu smiled. “See, I told you,” she said. “Aren’t you glad I suggested this now?”

Miki nodded again. “Very.”

Suzu hungrily eyed Miki’s still-erect cock for a moment before starting to unbutton her cum-stained blouse. “Should I clean myself up a little?” she asked.

Miki shook her head, smiling. “Nah,” she said. “You look cute like that.”

“’Cute’, hmm?” repeated Suzu. “Are you sure you don’t mean... sexy?” On cue, Suzu ripped open her blouse, revealing her slim torso.

Miki giggled. “You’re cute, Suzu,” she said. “But that’s a good thing. Come on, come over here and help me take this bra off.” Miki beckoned with her index finger.

“Alright, I have to admit: you’re sexier than I am,” admitted Suzu. “Just let me...” Suzu stood up and slipped off her skirt, leaving her in just her white bra, panties, and socks. Walking over to Miki, she perched herself upon the girl’s lap, feeling the thick shaft press against her crotch. The two girls let out a mutual gasp, and wrapped their arms around each other as they unfastened each other’s bras. The garments slid to the floor, exposing their breasts; despite Miki being an athlete, hers were noticeably larger than Suzu’s. “Lucky,” muttered Suzu.

“I’m sorry?” asked Miki.

“You should be,” Suzu remarked. She took Miki’s breasts in her hands, fondling them. “How did yours get so much bigger than mine?”

Miki gasped as Suzu’s hands massaged her breasts. “I don’t know,” she said. “But yours are cute.” Her lust getting the better of her, Miki leaned in and whispered into her friend’s ear. “I’d like to cum all over them.”

The dirty talk seemed to arouse Suzu, and she began softly grinding her crotch against Miki’s cock, biting her lip as she felt a rush of pleasure like she’d never felt before. Miki also began to gasp as the damp fabric rubbed against her erect shaft. “Mnnh... you’re so wet, Suzu...”

“So are you,” said Suzu. She continued grinding against Miki, mewling gently with each motion, until finally she decided it was time to go all the way. She stood up, presenting her soaked crotch to Miki. “Take my panties off,” she commanded. “Take my panties off, and let’s fuck.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” said Miki enthusiastically. Reaching out, she toyed with the strap of Suzu’s panties for a moment before pulling them down to her knees, exposing the girl’s wet pussy. Unlike Miki, Suzu’s pubic hair was only trimmed rather than shaven, a little tuft of blue visible just above her entrance.

Miki started to gently rub Suzu’s wet slit with two fingers, but Suzu seized her wrist and moved her hand away. “Enough foreplay,” she said, positioning herself just above Miki’s shaft. “Let’s just fuck.”

“You always liked to get right to the point, huh, Suzu?” said Miki with a half-amused, half-aroused smile. “Alright. Don’t rush it, though. Start off nice and gentle. Don’t try and get it all in at once.”

“I know all that,” said Suzu. “Alright... here goes.”

Suzu wrapped her arms around Miki once more, then slowly began to descend, gasping loudly as she felt the head of Miki’s cock push into her. “Ahhhn...” Suzu winced suddenly as her hymen broke, a small trickle of blood running from her entrance.

“You okay, Suzu?” asked Miki.

Suzu nodded. “It stings a little, but... it’s fine...”

Very soon the pain subsided, and Suzu descended further, taking the first few inches of Miki’s cock into her soaking-wet pussy. Miki gasped and moaned as the moist warmth enveloped her, sending ripples of pleasure through her body once again. “Ahhh... fuck, that feels so good...”

“Yeah... it really does...” Suzu started to slowly move her hips, riding Miki’s cock. At first she was gentle, tentative, gradually getting used to the sensation, but soon Suzu began to speed up, moving faster and more forcefully. Miki responded, thrusting upwards in time with Suzu’s movements and pushing herself deeper into the girl. Suzu began to moan loudly as the waves of pleasure rushing through her intensified. “Ahhh... ahhhn!”

“Mmnnh... this feels so good...” moaned Miki.

“It really does!” cried Suzu. “Your cock feels so big! Ahhhn...”

Before long Suzu was taking Miki’s cock up to the hilt, a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she rode the enormous member. Miki pulled Suzu in closer and the two kissed passionately, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths, Suzu’s nipples rubbing against Miki’s breasts with each up-and-down motion.

Eventually Suzu pulled away, letting out a gasp and a loud moan. “Ahhn... M-Miki... g-gonna cum...”

“Me too...” gasped Miki. “Let’s cum together... on the count of three, okay? One... two... three! Ahhhn~!”

Miki’s head tilted back and she groaned loudly as she reached climax, shooting her load upwards into Suzu’s pussy and womb. At the same time, Suzu’s eyes rolled back in her head and she clutched at Miki’s back, nails digging into the skin, as she squirted hard over Miki’s crotch. “Ahhhn... ahhhn... so good...” she panted.

Suzu slowed down and stopped, remaining impaled on Miki for a moment or two while she recovered her breath. Miki, meanwhile, barely seemed to have broken a sweat, her athletic stamina serving her in good stead. “So?” she asked. “How was your first time?”

Suzu gave Miki a warm smile. “It was incredible,” she said. “I’ve never felt anything like it. I... don’t suppose that was enough to sate you, was it?” she added, her smile growing a little more mischievous.

Miki gave Suzu an equally mischievous grin. “Nope,” she said. He cock remained rock-hard inside Suzu.

“Me neither,” said Suzu.

Suzu began to ride Miki once more, mewling as her sensitive pussy was pleasured once more, but Miki put her hand on her shoulder to make her stop. “I have a better idea,” she said. “Lie down on the bed~”

“Okay.” Suzu, a little curious, climbed off of Miki’s lap and onto the bed, lying down on the bedsheets with her legs spread wide. A little of Miki’s cum leaked from her pussy onto the sheets, staining them.

Miki chuckled to herself at the sight of Suzu naked, legs akimbo. “You’re so eager now~” she remarked.

“And whose fault is that?” said Suzu.

Miki smirked. “True.” She climbed on top of Suzu, positioning herself near the girl’s entrance once more. “Ready for Round 2~?” she asked.

Suzu nodded, biting her lip, and Miki duly slid her cock back inside her, drawing gasps and moans from Suzu. Miki pushed in deeper until her entire shaft was inside Suzu’s pussy, then started to thrust back and forth, moving gently at first. “How’s that?” she asked.

Suzu gasped and started to moan. “Ohh... that feels amazing~” she said. “Mmmh... faster, Miki! Faster and harder!”  
  
“You sure you can handle it?” asked Miki with a grin.

“Yes, I can handle it!” cried Suzu. “Now fuck me harder, Miki!”

Miki’s grin rapidly grew devilish. “You got it~” With that, she gradually sped up, moving faster and harder with each thrust. Before long, Miki was pounding Suzu like a jackhammer, grunting and panting from the effort, sweat starting to glisten on her dark skin.

As Miki’s thrusts had increased in intensity, Suzu’s usually deadpan expression had grown sluttier and sluttier until it was now a full-blown ahegao, her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolling in her mouth, her moans loud and shameless: “Ahhn... ahhn... ahhhn~” Suzu’s legs wrapped around Miki’s torso, locking her in place and pulling her closer, their bodies pressed hard against one another as Miki continued to demolish her friend’s pussy.

Suzu could not withstand the onslaught for long and soon hit climax, her hips bucking as she coated Miki’s cock with her pussy juices once more. Miki kept going, her athletic stamina serving her in good stead, her body growing gradually sweatier until her dark skin was slick to the touch, and she had to sweep her hair away from her face.

Finally, Miki could no longer keep up the pace, her muscles screaming for respite as she felt herself approaching climax. Miki slowed down, panting hard, but continued to thrust deep into Suzu. When her orgasm came, Miki buried herself balls-deep inside Suzu one last time before pumping another thick load of cum into her pussy and womb. The sensation drove Suzu to another climax of her own, a mixture of the girls’ fluids spurting from her ravaged pussy, further staining the bedsheets.

With both girls spent, Suzu shifted her legs to free Miki, who duly rolled over and collapsed onto the bed next to her friend. The two lay there for a while, panting heavily, too exhausted to move. Miki was the first to recover enough to speak. “Holy fuck... I needed that...” she gasped.

Suzu nodded wearily. “I could tell...” she gasped. She closed her eyes and sank into the bedsheets with a sigh, cum still leaking from between her legs. Suddenly, she remarked, “You know... you should start a harem, Miki.”  
  
“A harem?” repeated Miki.

“Yeah. You know... a group of girls dedicated to fucking you whenever you want. Like I said... I don’t think many girls here at Yamaku would say no to your cock, Miki... especially if they knew what you could do with it...” Suzu let out another contented sigh. “God, this is the best night of my life...”

Miki raised an eyebrow, surprised. “I was really that good?” she asked.

Suzu nodded. “Damn right you were... you were amazing, Miki... I’ve never felt pleasure like it~ I know I said this would only be the once... but honestly, I’d fuck you again in a heartbeat...”

Suzu rolled over and hugged herself close to Miki, snuggling against her. Miki pulled her friend in closer, smiling. “A harem, huh...?” she muttered to herself. “You know... I think I like the sound of that. I’d certainly never have a dry spell like this again, would I, Suzu-?”

But Suzu had already fallen asleep, snoring quietly into Miki’s bosom. Miki carefully pulled the bed covers over Suzu and herself, taking care not to wake her slumbering friend, and soon she too was fast asleep.


End file.
